A Game of Cat and Wolf
by shinko-no-tenshi
Summary: A giant gas cloud covered half of the apartment complex, it turns out the side effect of the gas was-! Rated for swearing and fanboys.


_**A/N~This story hit me when I was reading** Dealing With Genetics** by** KittyKatLovesBooks**! If you are reading this Kitty, I may or may not disappoint you in this story...-_- *sigh* me and my dust bunnies...**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

* * *

**BOOM!**

-a large cloud covered the upper part of the apartment complex, making the people inside run outside, fearing that the cloud was poisonous. The complex remained seemingly empty.

A voice was heard over the intercom making the people divert their attention.

"Attention everyone! Do not panic, the cloud of gas is not poisonous. You may now return to your respective rooms.-" a man, about the age of 18, released his hold on the intercom button. He ran his hand through his brown hair in frustration. He turned around to face a man at his late 50's in a lab coat.

The man spoke out saying, "Sorry bout' that Gary..." while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Gary sighed, "Could you tell me what happened Gramps?"

The said man cleared his throat trying to explain the whole situation, "Well, I was working on a big experiment on animal hybrids when a part of it started emitting smoke..."

"And your sure that it has no weird side effects?" Gary inquired consciously.

It was then when Prof. Oak started to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

Gary started to sweat drop."Uh-oh."

Right on cue they heard a scream of a woman.

"May?" Prof. Oak asked to nobody in particular.

Realization suddenly dawned Gary..."MAY!" He suddenly left the room, leaving Prof. Oak to ponder.

As he ran towards the room he felt, nervous and scared. 'I sure hope May's okay.'

Gary kicked the door feeling the need of a dramatic entrance. When the door got busted, Gary's face was in a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

May was kneeling and drastically covering up her half naked body. Her tail and ears were tensed up, alarmed by his presence.

"You have a _tail_?" Gary asked innocently.

**"OAK YOU BASTARD!"** May screamed, making the whole building tremble. Passerby's sweat dropped, wondering what did the infamous Gary Oak do this time.

* * *

[A few minutes later]

May was sitting on the couch, her tail wagging in the air and eyes focused on a goldfish on the table. Prof. Oak was eyeing her carefully while Gary was trying to cure the scratch on his face.

"What in the name of fuck did you do to me?" She asked, almost losing control of her morals.

"It's a long story actually..." Gary answered, putting up a thought.

"Can you change me back?!" May pleaded, holding Professor Oak's lab coat.

"Um, I'm afraid I can't answer your questions right now. I'll need to run some tests to know if there is a cure." Prof. Oak said, trying to push away the 'kitten'.

"What?! You don't know if-"

Suddenly May's ears began sensing a presence behind her, the presence of an enemy.

"No need to get so fussy about it, kitty." Drew was leaning by the door, smirking. May began to breathe out a small hiss, acknowledging her enemy.

Drew slowly got up and began walking towards her, his furry tail wagging along with every move he makes.

"Wait. You have a tail too?" May asked, he face in the verge of laughing.

Drew ignored her and he just continued moving towards her. Drew leaned forward, his lips gently brushing her cheek. May could feel the heat that Drew's body gave off, it made her feel a bit light-headed for a reason.

"Arf."

The two Oaks' sweat dropped, seriously an _'Arf?'_. They looked over May surprised by her reaction, her tail was pointing upwards and her face was flustered. Drew merely chuckled at her. She drastically made a wild bolt to the door, fleeing the room almost instantly. Drew was left there smirking.

"I suggest it's time for you to make a move Drew, I believe your gonna be playing a Cat and Dog?_"_ He applied suggestively.

Gary's eyes widened. Who knew his gramps would be the love doctor? He glanced at Drew, his mouth almost fell off. Drew was furiously wagging his tail at the ground, he was looking down to hide his blush.

Gary laughed uncontrollably, "W-who knew D-drew could act so un-Drewishly?" he said, almost chocking out his words in between fits of laughter.

Prof. Oak raised an eyebrow at him, "There's a word?"

Drew simply glared at the two.

* * *

[Meanwhile...]

May sped out, her movements fast and swift. Passerby's throwing weird glances at her and some otakus were oggling at her.

She was walking towards the park not caring where her instincts take her. She stopped near a maid cafe.

An avid fanboy ran up to May and examined her closely with his camera.

"Wow! Your costume is pretty realistic, where did you get it?" He asked, while trying to catch her tail.

"Your tail moves! Wow, you must have put a lot of effort in making this. Right?" He asked, again. Really not waiting for her reply.

"Can I take a picture?" Another fanboy ran up to her, taking pictures. Defeating the purpose of asking, May instantly sweat drops.

One of the fanboys however, touched one of May's ears, causing her to flinch and backflip to safety. Other people gained interest in the 'CatGirl', thus surrounding her taking random pictures. Sweet as May was, she simply went with it. Yet, she remained backed up against a wall while her comfort bubble being invaded.

* * *

[Back with Drew...]

Drew was sniffing her out, searching every nook and cranny.

"She couldn't have gone that far." Drew said while searching at the park entrance.

"DREW!" Prof. Oak called out to Drew, his breath almost out.

"Why are you so tired Doc?" Drew asked almost dumbly.

"This is almost 3 kilometers away from the complex! My age doesn't help me at all..." He said frustratedly, while catching his breath. "Anyway's I know how to cure you two..." trying to get to his point.

His eye's widened, "What's the cure Doc'?" he asked reluctantly.

"Drew, the cure might even help you..." Prof. Oak smirked like Gary. _'That's how they're related.' _Drew thought.

Prof. Oak started to whisper something to Drew's fluffy ear. "Drew you need to..."

After a while, Drew smirked. _'This is going to be interesting'_ he thought.

* * *

[Back to May]

May was still in the middle of a 'photo shoot', more otakus and fanboys gathered around her. A howl was heard in the distance.

"Get away from the kitten!" Drew's voice was full of authority*, his tail wagging in triumph. He walked towards May, unfazed by the glares and glances of the people there. "This is my turf." He said in a low growl. Drew began to glare, which made them all run away in terror.

"Talk about all bark and no bite." May dead panned.

"You know your in a _bad mewd_." Drew retorted feeling like a smart-ass.

"Wanna get _corn dogs_? I'm getting hungry." She said honestly, patting her growling stomach.

"Now you're just a_ copy cat_."

May just raised an eyebrow, "Now you're being weird."

"May you know we have a _Hisstory_ together..." Drew said in a serious tone and face.

"Drew stop it with the cat jokes, it's not funny anymore." May said, clearly annoyed.

"...and you know were_ Purrfect_ for each other." Drew added, moving a bit towards May. To his convenience, May was busy being caught up in his jokes.

"Seriously. Drew, Stop it." May was on the verge of scratching Drew in the face. She was unaware she was being backed up by the wall.

"But..." He grabbed May by the hips, nuzzling his head in the corner of May's neck. May flinched a bit, but relaxed afterwards. Feeling the need to reciprocate she pat Drew's head awkwardly.

"May, I think I'm not a dog..." He began to return to his normal position, but he was still holding May in his arms.

May suddenly had a bad feeling about the current situation, her tail suddenly frizzed' out. Drew's grip grew tighter.

"...I think I'm a wolf..." He leaned in and closed the space between them, capturing her lips. She just closed her eyes, defying the laws of nature.

The kiss was passionate yet soft and gentle like a rose.

* * *

[Later]

Shortly after the kiss ended, Drew began to make his way to another city. May then noticed that their ears and tail disappeared. She asked the professor, "Hey Prof, what's the cure for the hybrid thing?"

"Ah, the cure was to let you take the medicine I gave Drew." Prof. Oak beamed.

May's eyes widened, "Medicine? You gave him medicine?!"

"Why is there anything else he gave you?" Prof. Oak added, smirking.

May blushed at his comment, rendering her speechless for a few minutes until she screamed, **"DAMN YOU, GRASSHEAD!"**

In a faraway city, Drew was sitting at a cafe, a smirk gracing his lips.

* * *

**_A/N~FTW? Okay this update frenzy has gone on a giant whiplash! When I re-read this, I guess it turned out good. I think. By now this is longer than most of my one shots. Hmmmm...I guess I'll be writing more lengthy one shots from now on. Yay! LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW IT!_**


End file.
